


fifteen times before spring

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Minho dan Krystal meninggalkan Seoul jauh di belakang, dan mencoba untuk mengawali cita-cita baru di Paris. Akan tetapi, masa lalu mudah sekali mengejar. [untuk event #BeforeOurSpring]





	1. sorbonne

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

( _i smell books. and papers._  
_old ink preserved_  
_in ancient inscription._  
_i remember coming to a museum,_  
_displaying old jewelry from silla kingdom,_  
_i don’t know_  
_why they have the similar scent._  
_does time leave traces?_  
_if not,_  
_then where does the similarity come from?_ )

Jika Minho tak mengenal Krystal sampai sejauh ini, ia pasti akan pergi dan membiarkan Krystal berduaan dengan lukisan Picasso di hadapannya. Barangkali sampai petugas menutup pintu dan terpaksa mengusir Krystal.

Setelah mengamati gadis itu dan cara mematungnya yang sama sekali tak terganggu sekitar, Minho memandangi lukisan yang sama, tetapi tidak dengan kekaguman yang serupa. Ia percaya semua bentuk seni pantas dikagumi, tapi mungkin yang ini ... ia tidak tahu caranya.

Krystal berjalan menjauh dari ruang yang memamerkan lukisan. Ia berbelok ke bagian lain yang tak begitu Minho perhatikan, sementara itu dirinya mendekati ruang pamer inkripsi-inkripsi kuno.

Lantas ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, mendapati aroma yang sama dengan setiap museum yang ia kunjungi. Ini bukan sekadar pengharum ruangan, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu _yang_ _lain_.

“Ayo.” Krystal menoleh padanya, mengedikkan dagu ke arah jalan keluar. Perempuan itu menyampirkan ujung syal pada bahunya.

“Kukira masih lebih lama lagi.”

“Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari,” ucap Krystal datar sembari melangkah santai, satu-dua langkah di depan Minho. “Kau sudah sarapan, oppa?”

“Sebenarnya sudah.” Minho tidak ingin bilang-bilang bahwa ia dapat kiriman tambahan dari ayahnya, nanti saja ia traktir Krystal lebih sering. “Tapi aku bisa menemanimu.”

Krystal menggumamkan terima kasih dengan sangat pelan dalam bahasa Prancis, lalu membiarkan Minho melangkah di depannya, meninggalkan Centre Georges Pompidou. Mereka berjalan beberapa blok dari sana, menyeberang dua kali, lalu berbelok ke jalan yang sedikit lebih besar, dan di seberang sebuah toko kain mereka menemukan tujuan. Krystal mengetahui tempat ini lebih dahulu, dan sebagai teman-sebelah-kamarnya, Minho adalah orang pertama yang ia beri tahu.

Krystal tidak banyak bicara saat Minho menceritakan pertandingan bola yang ia tonton tadi malam, dan betapa banyak bantuan yang diberikan acara itu dalam hal kosakata baru dalam bahasa Prancis. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk, sambil memainkan rotinya dan menyeruput kopinya lebih sering.

Keheningan baru terjadi di antara mereka setelah Minho mendapat pesan tentang tugas, dan Krystal mengeluarkan buku jurnalnya. Minho mencicil pekerjaannya lewat ponsel, Krystal pun melepaskan syalnya untuk ia sampirkan di di kursi. Krystal memandangi kertas kosong selama beberapa lama.

Pemuda itu melipat tangannya di atas meja, melihat pulpen Krystal yang masih tetap menari-nari di antara jari-jarinya.

“Kesulitan?”

“Kerjakan saja tugasmu, oppa.”

“Tidak. Sudah selesai. Aku hanya perlu mencari referensi.”

Alis Krystal bergerak naik, tetapi ia tak begitu menanggapi. Sesaat kemudian, ia bergumam, tetapi jelas sekali kedengaran bagi Minho, “ _Aroma masa lalu, masih di sini. Hantu. Harapan yang jadi abu. Tak bersayap, hanya menghinggap. Berat, melekat._ ”

“Jangan-jangan kau membuatnya hanya karena kita baru kembali dari museum.” Minho menahan senyum.

Ujung bibir Krystal hanya bergerak sedikit. “Ini tentang masa lalu kita. Yang belum terlalu jauh.”

Minho menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengomentari. Bahunya pun masih terasa berat. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih cerah saat ia mendapat ide untuk pembicaraan yang lain lagi. “Omong-omong, soal masa lalu, dan museum, kau menyadari sesuatu, tidak?”

Perempuan itu mengangkat pandangannya. “Menyadari apa?”

“Entahlah—tapi mungkin hanya aku saja. Aku selalu mencium aroma yang sama setiap kali aku melihat benda-benda kuno.”

Terdengar tawa kecil yang membuat Minho sangat lega. “Mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Aku juga mendapati hal yang sama ... dalam musik.” Pandangannya melayang kepada kaca besar dan hiasan daun pinus yang membingkai bagian atasnya, sisa-sisa Natal yang masih nampak segar. “Selalu ada lagu yang kurasa pernah kudengar sebelumnya.”

“Jadi?”

Krystal pun mengangkat bahunya, kembali menulis. Barangkali ia punya lebih banyak lirik atau sajak di kepala untuk tugas yang masih harus ia selesaikan. “Mungkin itu artinya yang dikejar-kejar masa lalu bukan cuma kita berdua.”

Minho ingin sekali tertawa, tapi rasanya tak sopan. Rasa getir itu kembali naik dari kerongkongannya, membuat senyumnya pudar perlahan. “Tapi sekarang kita berada di Paris, ‘kan?”

Krystal mengangguk, masih setengah hati karena perhatian yang terbagi dua. “Ya, kita sudah di Paris.”


	2. notre dame

( _you pluck_  
_a vermilion flower there._  
_you name it ‘dusk’._  
_you put it in the last one-third part_  
_of your book._  
_then  you pluck a pink flower,_  
_calling it ‘morning’,_  
_and you put it_  
_in the first one-third part._ )

Minho berhenti memandangi kumpulan foto-fotonya bersama Krystal di Notre Dame ketika Krystal berkata, “Dan, kau kunamai _siang_.”

Sekarang buku Krystal memiliki tiga bunga, mencuat di bagian atasnya. Ia menyadari tatapan Minho, tetapi berpura-pura cuek.

“Kau ... sedang apa? Tepatnya, kenapa?”

Krystal mengangkat bahu sambil mengulum senyum. “Tidak apa-apa.” Dia diam sebentar untuk mengapresiasi karyanya sendiri. “Tadi malam Ayah menelepon. Itu saja.”

“Mungkin kau hanya rindu Seoul.”

Ujung jari Krystal mengusap-usap kelopak bunga _pagi_ yang terbuat dari kertas krep itu. Buket asalnya masih berada di pangkuannya. “Yang harus kutahu adalah, oppa, kau yang kenapa?” tanyanya tanpa melirik.

“Aku?” Sejenak Minho mengingat apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini. Tekanan dari (mantan?) teman-temannya sangat tak mudah. Paris memang memberikan warna dan cerita berbeda, tetapi tidak mudah pergi begitu saja dari masa lalu.

“Nah, itu. Aku tahu.” Krystal menopang kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut, memandangi Minho, mencari tatapannya. “Seseorang baru sok peduli menghubungimu?”

Minho tertawa pahit. Ia menggeleng, menggulirkan galeri fotonya. Masih banyak fotonya, atau foto Krystal, atau mereka berdua, atau bahkan sekeliling Notre Dame itu sendiri, dan hal-hal itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. “Tidak ada. Hanya sesekali teringat saja.”

“Kau bahagia?”

Minho mengangguk saat berhenti pada fotonya dan Krystal yang diambil oleh seorang turis asing, memunggungi kamera. “Ya.”

“Walaupun cuacanya masih dingin begini?” Krystal seolah-olah bertanya pada langit Februari yang lagi-lagi menurunkan salju, meskipun sangat tipis.

“Paris bahagia, aku juga bahagia.”

Ia kemudian mendengar Krystal bergumam, sembari tersenyum.


	3. montmartre

( _bateau-lavoir;_  
_and we put things together._  
_slowly._  
_mending the misunderstood life events,_  
_stitching the meaning._  
_you put down_  
_your book_  
_and paint me;_  
_what can i promise you?_ )

Minho mendapati seorang kawan lamanya datang ke arahnya, tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya, lalu berbasa-basi. Yang ternyata dilakukannya hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Minho,

“Bagaimana sekarang? Lebih baik begini saja dari awal, ‘kan?”

Seolah-olah dia ingin berkata bahwa, _mengapa kau keras kepala memilih jalan yang lain? Seharusnya kau melakukan ini saja dari awal, mengasah otakmu, bukan berdiri saja di atas panggung tanpa mendapat kesuksesan!_ Minho mengerti itu. Orang ini begitu keras mengatai Minho yang ingin mencoba peruntungan lain lewat dunia hiburan saja. Orang ini adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Minho temui.

Bahkan hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Minho terbangun dan ia langsung tahu apa yang ia perlukan. Ia lekas-lekas menuju kamar mandi, memakai kemeja biru tua di atas kaos hitamnya, lalu membungkus dirinya lagi dengan jaket yang lebih tebal.

Ia membuka pintu flatnya—lalu mendapati orang yang harus ia temui sudah berada di sana. Krystal juga terkejut.

“Pagi sekali ...,” komentar mereka berbarengan, kemudian mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

“Sarapan?” tawar Minho kemudian. “Tapi aku belum memasak apapun. Tidak ada satu pun sisa makanan di lemari.”

“Keluar saja. Aku yang bayar. Kakakku baru saja memberiku bonus.”

Mimpi buruk, sayangnya, tak pergi secepat ia datang. Namun Minho merasa lebih baik. Krystal adalah orang yang paling tepat. Tanpa dia mengatakan apapun, keberadaannya saja sudah membuat Minho tenang dari gangguan-gangguan masa lalu, rasa malu, kesal, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang masih menghantui di balik punggungnya.

Mereka duduk bersama di sebuah kedai yang menjual _baguette_ kesukaan Krystal, setelah berjalan dua kilometer bersama. Minho tak menanyakan apapun soal Krystal yang muncul begitu pagi di depan pintunya, dan Krystal pun tak menanyakan mengapa Minho akan pergi mencarinya sepagi itu. Ada kesepakatan tanpa kata bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain di sini, karena mereka melakukan semuanya _bersama_. Termasuk berusaha bangkit.

“Aku ingin jalan-jalan.” Krystal mengetuk-ngetuk bibir cangkir kopinya. “Kita belum pernah menjelajahi Montmartre, hm?”

“Aku percaya padamu.”

Dan pergilah mereka ke distrik itu. Krystal tampak lebih cerah air mukanya. Mereka melewati tempat yang disebut _Le Bateau-Lavoir_ yang disukai Krystal, karena tempat itu dulunya adalah tempat pertemuan seniman terkenal abad ke-20. Rasa cintanya pada lukisan; Minho tahu ia tak bisa menyaingi itu.

Montmartre pagi itu masih belum terlalu ramai, meskipun sudah pukul sembilan. Minho mengajaknya untuk bersinggah pada sebuah kafe yang baru buka, karena tadi ia hanya minum kopi dan tidak makan sama sekali. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melihat distrik yang baru menggeliat dan langit yang baru saja memulai kehidupannya.

Minho makan dengan cepat, sementara itu Krystal menungguinya sambil membaca buku tipis yang selalu ada di dalam tas kecilnya.

“Cepat sekali. Kurasa kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh porsi yang tersedia pagi ini saat aku selesai membaca,” seloroh Krystal.

“Dan aku akan memesan lagi.”

Lalu ia meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja. Mengamati Minho yang mendiktekan pesanan tambahan.

“Kau tampak berbeda, oppa.”

Minho takut Krystal bisa menebak. “Apanya?”

“Mimpi buruk? Tidak bisa tidur?”

Minho tersenyum halus. “Kita sama-sama mengerti.”

Krystal mengangguk mafhum. Tidak perlu ada kata-kata. Ia lantas mengambil pensil—yang tak Minho tahu!—yang ia selipkan di atas telinganya. Ia membuka bagian belakang bukunya, lembar kosong yang seharusnya untuk catatan-catatan penting.

Sambil membuat goresan, Krystal berbicara, “Aku juga mimpi buruk. Dua malam belakangan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, melepaskan harapan besar yang pernah jadi mimpi terhebat ... sulit sekali. Melarikan diri tidak selamanya membuat tenang.” Tangannya dengan lincah mewarnai kertas kosong itu. “Aku juga punya ketakutan lain. Bagaimana jika ternyata jalan keluar ini salah? Dan aku tambah menyesal? Tambah gagal dari yang sebelumnya?”

Minho mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati.

“Tapi aku berada di Paris. Tak semua orang berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Ada yang punya Paris sebagai mimpi terbesar mereka, sedangkan aku menganggapnya sebagai pelarian. Tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku juga pernah merasakan gagal. Besar sekali. Oleh karena itu, aku harus melakukan hal terbaik dari satu keberhasilan ini. Keberhasilan setelah kegagalan pahit.”

Minho kehilangan kata-kata. Seakan Krystal yang telah mengambil seluruh kemampuannya bicara.

Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum pada karyanya. Lantas ia angkat, perlihatkan pada Minho. “Taa-da.”

Ia menggambar Minho dalam penampilan kasualnya ke kampus. Jaket, jins, ransel yang seringkali ia sampirkan di bahu kiri saja. Sketsa kasar itu tidak kekurangan dari segi anatomi maupun posenya. Minho berusaha untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin.

“Aku tidak bisa menggambarmu sebagai balasan.”

“Tidak perlu jika tidak bisa.” Krystal kemudian menuju sisi kosong dari kertas yang sama, menambahkan beberapa detil latar yang diperlukan.

“Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya,” Minho menjedanya untuk berterima kasih pada pelayan, “apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga bisa mendapatkan orang sepertimu di sisiku?”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Mungkin itu bukan tentang sesuatu di masa lalu. Namun apa yang bisa kaulakukan di masa depan.”

Dalam hatinya, Minho mulai membuat janji-janji. Tidak ia suarakan sekarang, ia ingin Krystal melihatnya saja.

Suatu hari nanti.


	4. marseille

( _i said_  
 _i love the crashing sound of water_  
 _under the port._  
 _you said_  
 _your life_  
 _is an ocean._ )

Adalah sebuah tugas bersama yang mengantar mereka ke Nice. Teman mereka yang berasal dari Genoa memperkenalkan sebuah garis pesisir yang lebih sepi, yang tak begitu didatangi kapal, tak punya cukup bangunan untuk menutupi langit luas, dan air yang lebih tenang.

Krystal berdiri di sebuah dermaga, dari kayu yang tipis dan penataan papan yang tak rata, dengan paku yang mencuat di satu sisi dan lepas di beberapa titik lainnya. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, tak terganggu pada cuaca dingin dan angin penghujung musim yang masih membawa aroma beku. Kedua tangannya berada di saku mantel selututnya, lalu Krystal pun menoleh sebentar pada Minho.

“Laut.”

“Mediterania,” Minho melengkapi, sengaja berdiri dengan jarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya, hanya karena ia lebih suka mengagumi laut dari jarak yang sedikit lebih jauh dengan Krystal di antaranya.

“Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, dan di penerbangan kita menuju Prancis untuk pertama kali, aku melihat laut yang begitu luas di bawah selama berjam-jam.”

“Dan?”

“Aku mengerti hidupku seperti mengerti laut.”

Minho menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, meski tahu Krystal takkan memperhatikan. “Itu artinya?”

“Masih banyak hal yang belum kutahu.”

Minho mengingat-ingat banyak peristiwa yang saling merangkai menjadi satu, sederet keputusan-keputusan salah saat mereka masih berada di Seoul, yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan mereka pada, _ayo kita pergi saja dari sini_. Saat itu ia tidak ikut keluarganya berlibur ke pantai, dan Krystal meneleponnya hingga mereka sama-sama sepakat.

Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupnya, ia kehilangan arah, ia kehilangan pengetahuan dan pengertian tentang apa yang harus dan tidak harus. Kegagalan mengacaukan hal seperti efek domino.

Dan, ya, mungkin begitulah laut.

“Aku menyukai laut.”

Minho pun menanggapi, “Berarti hidupmu juga?”

Krystal menoleh lagi, senyum simpulnya tertutupi sedikit oleh rambut yang tertiup angin. “Tentu saja.”

Minho mengangguk.


	5. lyon

( _you see the light._  
 _i see the candles._  
 _big picture,_  
 _you said?_ )

Alun-alun kota Lyon mengingatkan Minho pada lilin-lilin meja makan yang pernah ia saksikan dari sebuah drama seorang (mantan) senior. Lilin pada meja saat makan baginya saat itu sangat mengganggu. Seolah berusaha mengubah pusat perhatian. Makanan dan teman makan adalah yang utama, yang paling baik untuk dinikmati.

Namun cahaya tak pernah buruk. Dengan mengamati gedung Hôtel de Ville de Lyon itu, dan cahaya pada fasadnya, ia kira bahwa hiasan cahaya tidak mesti datang untuk mengganggu. Ia akan membantu kita menemukan cara lain untuk mengamati sesuatu. Saat siang hari melewati tempat ini, Minho mendapatinya samar-samar di antara berbagai gedung historikal lainnya, tetapi saat malam, cahaya membuatnya berbeda.

Krystal sedang mengambil foto dengan ponselnya. Minho kembali mengamati bentuk lampu-lampunya, seperti lilin raksasa yang dipasang di dinding dengan cara yang begitu sempurna seolah memang telah ditakdirkan seperti itu.

Malam itu ramai sekali. Orang-orang dengan mantel atau jaket tebal berbicara di sekitar mereka, seperti dengungan-dengungan yang tak bisa dengan jelas Minho dengarkan karena musik di telinganya.

Ia hanya melepas salah satu _headset_ -nya saat Krystal meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya, setelah berjalan mundur dan hampir terantuk kaki orang lain yang sedang melintas.

“Pancaran cahayanya cantik. Kurasa yang terbaik di sekitar sini.” Krystal memandang sekeliling, dan ia mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Lampunya memang bagus.”

Krystal, sekarang berada tepat di samping Minho, menelengkan kepala. “Cahayanya yang indah.”

Kedua sudut bibir Minho membentuk senyuman tipis. “Lampunya.”

Perempuan itu tertawa renyah. “Ini hanya masalah objek yang lebih besar atau yang lebih kecil. Manapun tak masalah. Tak ada yang salah.”

Minho memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di bahu Krystal. Ini kali pertama mereka bersinggah begitu lama di sebuah alun-alun semenjak kedatangan mereka. Mereka punya setumpuk tugas untuk diselesaikan, tetapi Krystal menarik tangannya dari pintu dan Minho tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Tangan Minho tak ditolak. Ia merasa lega. “Memandang yang mana saja tak masalah, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja. asalkan kita menyadari keduanya.”

Minho merasa semakin jauh dengan Seoul dan semakin dekat pada Paris.

(Tidak mengapa, pikirnya.)


	6. avignon

( _you love to gaze_  
 _at the river_  
 _under the bridge_  
 _reminds you of your childhood in daegu;_  
 _though short, you said_  
 _before californian street lamps_  
 _take it away._  
 _say it;_  
 _is the city guilty?_ )

Krystal sedang antusias membicarakan musikalisasi ketika ponselnya berdering. Minho ingin sekali menyarankan agar Krystal mengabaikannya saja, tetapi perempuan itu secara spontan berucap, “Ayah?” Maka Minho pun tak berani berkata apa-apa.

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja.” Matanya mengarah pada Minho penuh arti. “Aku sedang bersama Minho-oppa. Tugas. Benar, kami satu kelas.”

Minho membuat coretan-coretan yang tak jelas di bagian bawah halaman bukunya sembari mendengarkan cerita Krystal tentang bagian-bagian kecil Paris dan bagian-bagian besar perkuliahannya pada ayahnya. Minho menambahkan beberapa, menyahut sesekali dan Krystal mengulanginya untuk ayahnya. Minho yakin ayah Krystal mendengar suaranya, oleh karena itu sesekali ia berbicara langsung pada laki-laki itu dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

“Ya. Aku mendengarkan, Ayah.”

Krystal tak lagi bicara setelahnya. Minho juga turut diam. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan.

Ia semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres saat Krystal menjawab dengan terputus-putus, “Aku ... kenapa baru sekarang? Tentu—tentu saja aku butuh waktu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang.”

Diam lagi.

“Tapi, sudah tidak mungkin.”

Minho ingin sekali meminta Krystal agar menghidupkan mode speaker saja.

“Ya. Aku senang di sini. Tentu saja. Minho-oppa banyak membantuku.”

Mereka bertatap-tatapan seolah Krystal minta jawaban dari Minho. Tak lama kemudian, pembicaraan itu berakhir.

“Sepertinya ada hal yang kurang baik di akhir.”

Krystal mengangkat bahu, lalu langsung meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas meja. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kertas, dan ia pun menggeleng-geleng. “Nanti saja. Kita selesaikan ini saja dulu.”

Minho memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

#

Tidak jauh dari flat mereka, ada sebuah jalan yang padat akan pedagang. Mulai dari truk makanan hingga penjual suvenir, mulai dari pedagang aksesoris sampai pakaian-pakaian yang cukup mahal. Awalnya, saat pertama kali berkunjung ke tempat itu, yang mereka berdua perhatikan hanya penjualan yang terjadi, dan mereka berkali-kali menjadi bagian di sana. Minho pernah meminta saran Krystal apakah ia seharusnya bekerja saja di salah satu truk makanan itu, paruh waktu, tetapi Krystal menyarankan sebaliknya. Mereka harus menyelesaikan semester awal dengan baik agar beasiswa bisa diraih di tahun kedua, katanya, dan hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan adalah pikiran yang terbagi antara pelajaran dengan pekerjaan.

Namun, pedagang-pedagang itu menyembunyikan jalan ke hal yang lebih menarik.

Jalan di balik truk makanan itu kecil, dan tidak begitu menarik. Gedung-gedung agak rapat di sana, di beberapa bagian sudut gedung terdapat gumpalan kabel yang membentuk serat-serat kusut tak beraturan.

Di ujungnya, sebuah cabang Seine menarik hati Krystal sampai-sampai ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam di hari pertama mereka menemukannya hanya untuk memandangi sungainya.

Minho merasa tidak heran Krystal mengajaknya ke sana setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas, meskipun cuaca masih cukup dingin. Minho harus meminjamkan jaketnya untuk Krystal.

Krystal mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah air dari atas jembatan, seolah-olah sedang melukis di atasnya. Pandangannya tenggelam dalam air berwarna gelap itu beberapa lama, sampai Minho harus secara sengaja menyentuhkan sikunya dengan pelan ke lengan Krystal di atas birai.

“Sungai yang seperti ini, saat aku kecil ... aku suka memandanginya.”

“Masa kecilmu? California?”

Krystal menggeleng. “Sebelum itu. Nenekku punya rumah kecil di Daegu. Masa-masa itu menyenangkan sekali.”

“Sebelum kau mengenal perkotaan?” Minho melipat tangannya di atas pagar jembatan, kemudian bertopang di sana. Secara naluriah Krystal mengikutinya.

“Hmmm.” Krystal dengan malas mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket Minho yang ia pakai, mengambil foto apapun yang ada di hadapannya satu-dua kali sebelum memasukkannya lagi dengan gerakan enggan. “Perkotaan memang mengubah banyak hal.”

“Hmm.” balas Minho, sengaja dengan nada yang sama, tetapi Krystal tak begitu memperhatikannya.  

“Kehidupan kota, yang gemerlap dan kelihatan sangat keren itu, memang sangat membantu memupuk mimpi-mimpi.” Krystal menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan, suaranya teredam dan Minho pun jadi lebih dekat lagi. “Dari apa yang kulihat di kota-kota besar itulah, aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang artis. Orang besar di hadapan kamera.”

Mengingat keadaan mereka sekarang, Minho hanya bisa tersenyum. “Dan kau menghabiskan masa kecilmu bermimpi terus-terusan seperti itu.”

Tanpa Minho tahu, Krystal menoleh padanya dan memandang dengan salah satu matanya yang tidak tertutupi juntaian rambut panjangnya. “Kau juga, ‘kan, oppa?”

Senyuman Minho tak tampak menyenangkan. “Walaupun Seoul tidak seramai California, tapi aku juga melihat hal serupa. Meskipun begitu ... aku yakin kau berharap lebih besar karena perbedaan itu.”

Sejenak kemudian, Minho merasa tersentuh. Ia memang berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bukan hanya ia yang berjuang di sini, memulai mimpi dari nol lagi, dari sesuatu yang tak begitu mereka harapkan pada awalnya. Krystal juga sama, dan kali ini ia baru sadar Krystal pasti berusaha lebih keras. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat, tak luput dari pengamatan Krystal.

“Apakah kota bersalah karena itu?” Minho bertanya, berusaha mencairkan suasana, hanya untuk menutupi rasa bersalah dan tidak nyamannya sendiri.

Krystal hanya memberikan senyum simpul. “Mungkin jika aku memutuskan untuk besar di Daegu saja, ceritanya akan berbeda. Tapi sayangnya, saat itu aku belum bisa membuat pilihan.”

Minho menerawang, mencari garis-garis yang cerah di langit yang mendung. “Mungkin, meski kita membuat pilihan yang salah pada awalnya, belum tentu kita akan mendapatkan akhir yang sulit, ya?”

“Barangkali begitu.” Krystal lalu mengangkat bahu. “Sebenarnya perjalanan kita pun belum selesai. Kita baru memulai. Kita tidak tahu kita bakal diapakan oleh Paris setelah ini.”

“Hei,” Minho menyanggah, “mari optimis.”

Krystal mengamati jari-jarinya di atas birai, menggerak-gerakkannya seakan-akan sedang berusaha merasakan semuanya. “Memang sulit. Apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi.” Lalu perempuan itu mendongak. “Tapi, aku tidak sendiri. Aku tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi.”

Minho memandangnya, dan hasrat untuk mengangkat kembali pertanyaan tentang apa yang dibicarakan ayah Krystal di telepon tadi mendadak surut. Ia tidak ingin mengusik saat-saat seperti ini. Krystal juga belum tentu mau membicarakannya.

“Sepertinya membuat kesalahan berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri,” celetuk Minho, sedikit berharap Krystal tidak marah.

Alih-alih, Krystal malah tertawa. “Tentu saja. Asalkan mau memperbaikinya bersama.”


	7. ivry-sur-seine

( _one thing i love_  
 _from the river_  
 _is when it engulfs the sun;_  
 _at the end of the day._  
 _but you_  
 _hold your chin up._  
 _looking at the last purple hint on the sky,_  
 _naming it_  
 _‘jewel of the day’_ )

Komunal ini sangat mengingatkan Minho pada rumah. Orang-orang Asia, China dan Vietnam, yang berada di sana dan membuka beberapa toko serta mengobrol di jalan, juga makanan-makanan yang mereka buat maupun bahasa mereka, membawanya kembali pada Seoul.

Krystal membeli makanan dari Vietnam, yang Minho yakin pernah ia lihat di kelasnya karena isi kelas mereka majemuk. Ia mencicipi sedikit, dan ia menyukainya, Sayang sekali ia terlalu malas untuk memutar balik dan kembali ke toko tersebut. Mungkin nanti saja, jika mereka melewati jalan pulang yang sama.

Kue itu tampaknya membuat mood Krystal jadi lebih baik dari kemarin, setelah telepon dari ayahnya yang membuatnya lebih banyak diam, atau jika ia bercerita, hanya tentang kisah-kisah melankolis yang sendu. Ia mulai menceritakan tentang neneknya, ayng sering sekali menemainya di Daegu dulu, kue-kue lezat yagn dibuatnya, dan kisah-kisah tentang bangau atau sungai.

“Aku sudah lupa, tapi mungkin sekitar tujuh-delapan tahun, aku masih menganggap bahwa dari kawanan para bangau, ada seorang tuan putri yang menyamar.”

Minho menyunggingkan senyuman. “Kukira kau tidak pernah punya sisi seperti itu.”

“Aku juga pernah jadi anak kecil yang percaya dongeng, tahu.” Krystal menahan senyumannya. Ia menjilat ujung-ujung jarinya, sedikit, tanpa rasa malu. “Kurasa aku sudah siap bercerita.”

Minho langsung menyambar, “Soal telepon ayahmu?”

Krystal memandangnya seolah-olah sudah tahu Minho sangat menantikannya. “Salah satu agensi bawahan ... dari agensi kita sebelumnya ... berkata bahwa mereka tertarik padaku.”

Seharusnya Minho bisa menduganya.

“Mereka bilang aku berpotensi. Mereka ingin mendebutkanku lagi dengan cara lain.”

Minho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tidak ingin memandang wajah Krystal, takut Krystal membaca matanya dan ia sendiri tidak ingin melihat betapa bimbangnya gadis itu. “Dan kau sudah memutuskan?”

“Aku ....” Krystal menggantungnya begitu lama, ia menekuri jalan dan langkah-langkah yang ia buat. “Aku menolaknya.”

“Apakah kau menyesal?”

Minho bertaruh ia mendengar Krystal mendesis pelan. “Mengapa baru sekarang, bukankah begitu? Mereka bisa saja melakukan sesuatu dengan strategi yang lain jauh sebelum ini. Aku merasa dipermainkan, oppa.”

Minho merenungi kata-kata itu. Mencoba utnuk memosisikan dirinya di tempat Krystal berdiri. Ia juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menariknya kembali, saat ia sudah terluka dan putus asa. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, harapan untuk impian yang sudah runtuh itu benar-benar menggoda.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir lagi pada sebuah sungai, yang kecil, cukup ramai, tetapi mereka selalu punya tempat dan ruang untuk mereka berdua saja.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Udara mulai menusuk lagi. Minho merapatkan diri pada Krystal, tidak memberi ruang di antara kedua siku mereka. Ia melihat cahaya alam perlahan tenggelam dari wajah Krystal, dan aura lampu-lampu di sekitar mulai membuat bayang-bayang yang berbeda pada wajahnya. Ia masih melihat kantung mata yang sama seperti awal mula mereka tiba di sini. Minho harap itu hanya karena kurang tidur akibat tugas-tugas baru.

“Lihat. Warna ungu itu.” Krystal menunjuk langit di seberang sana, di antara gedung-gedung yang mulai menyala lampu-lampunya. “Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada sebuah cincin dengan permata warna ungu yang seperti itu.”

“Saat kau masih kecil?”

“Baru masuk SMP. Aku menyisihkan uang saku untuk membelinya. Namun saat aku datang kembali tokonya, barang itu sudah dibeli orang lain.”

Minho berpikir bahwa cerita itu mirip dengan apa yang mereka alami; tentang harapan yang direbut, tetapi ia rasa ia berlebihan.

“Lalu setelahnya aku mengamati langit dan menemukan warna yang sama. Aku suka memandanginya. Sampai sekarang, bahkan saat aku sudah tidak menginginkan cincin itu lagi.”

Minho menggandeng tangan Krystal yang sejak tadi bergerak-gerak di udara, menemaninya bercerita. Mereka hanya sama-sama tersenyum atas hal yang tak terkatakan, sembari menikmati langit yang semakin ditinggalkan cahaya, dan sungai menelan jejak terang terakhir ke dalamnya.

“Permata langit—pernah kunamai seperti itu.”

Minho mengangguk-angguk. “Aku suka cerita itu.”

Agak lama Krystal terdiam, kemudian ia memahaminya. “Ya ... kurasa aku juga. Kita akan tetap mencintai musik sampai kapan pun, meskipun ada bagian yang menyedihkan dari itu.”

“Buktinya kita sekarang tetap berada di jurusan ini.” Minho tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baginya, menyenangkan sekali membicarakan luka bersama. Ia tidak berpikir Krystal juga menyukainya dengan cara yang sama, tetapi paling tidak, gadis itu masih di sini, bersamanya, tidak membiarkannya tersesat seorang diri.


	8. la roche-sur-yon

( _i wipe your sweat_  
 _after a lap_  
 _and two matches._  
 _will we keep_  
 _running away like this?_ )

Dua hari kemudian, Minho yang mendapat kabar serupa, saat mereka berdua sudah cukup tenang dan mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi di Seoul.

Tengah malam, ia baru menemukan sebuah surel yang berisi penawaran resmi tentang pengujian kembali kontraknya yang sebenarnya belum secara resmi diakhiri, dan ia ditawari untuk kembali ke layar, tetapi sebagai seorang aktor. Akan ada penawaran lain yang khusus, katanya, walaupun tidak dikatakan secara detil, karena seorang sutradara tertarik dengan wajahnya untuk dijadikan tokoh utama.

Seseorang dari agensi akan menemuinya di Paris, kata mereka, karena pada akhir minggu ini ada konser besar di kota tersebut.

Maka, jadilah hal-hal itu faktor yang membuat ia dan Krystal menumpang kereta paling malam dari Paris menuju barat daya Prancis, sebuah komunal, tiga jam perjalanan ke sana. Sebuah destinasi yang diputuskan secara acak seperti bermain tebak-tebakan, dengan terburu-buru, mereka membentangkan peta Prancis kemudian Krystal menunjuk sembarang titik dengan mata tertutup.

“Aku malah berpikir kita ini buronan.” Krystal menyunggingkan senyum usilnya, sambil bertopang pada bingkai jendela kereta. Senyumannya membuat Minho merasa baik-baik saja dalam melarikan diri.

Minho tertawa ringan. “Ini adalah alasan yang benar-benar keren. Aku merasa senang sekali. Di samping itu, akhir minggu ini memang jadwal libur kita, hm?”

Krystal ingin bilang bahwa mereka memang tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan dan sedikit trauma, tetapi  ia rasa tidak perlu. Tidak menghadapinya sama sekali adalah cara terbaik untuk menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Mereka tiba tepat tengah malam, lalu berjalan kaki mencari penginapan yang cukup murah. Satu kamar kosong untuk mereka, tak begitu jauh dari stasiun, tetapi dekat dengan sebuah bangunan bersejarah yang bisa menjadi objek wisata pertama esok pagi. Minho mengalah untuk tidur di lantai, seperti seorang _gentleman_ membiarkan Krystal tidur di ranjang dan bahkan membantunya menyiapkan tempat tersebut.

Sebelum tidur mereka membicarakan banyak hal, salah satunya tentang tempat ini, La Roche sur Yon, yang pernah menjadi tuan rumah untuk kejuaraan tenis meja, olahraga yang dirindukan Minho. Fakta yang diketahui Krystal belakangan saat mereka di perjalanan.

“Kita coba bermain di sana besok, jika memungkinkan.”

Minho mengangguk-angguk. “Setelah kita lari pagi tiga keliling.”

Krystal menyeringai pada Minho dari tepian tempat tidur, rambutnya menjutai hingga separuh tinggi ranjang. “Kuterima tantangan itu.”

#

Mereka baru memulainya setelah hari agak terang, saat hari sudah mulai menghangat.

Minho memimpin, tetapi Krystal berlari dengan kecepatan yang konsisten. Langkah Minho besar-besar, sesekali Krystal meneriakinya curang dengan nada bercanda.

Minho mengajaknya istirahat di tepian jalan, di atas bangku yang masih basah. Ia membawa handuk kecil, secara naluriah ia mengusapkannya pada kening dan pelipis Krystal, yang berkeringat seperti berolahraga di musim semi saja.

Krystal menoleh sambil tersenyum. “Rasanya menyenangkan, ya, berlari seperti ini?”

Minho tidak berani menebak apa arti kalimat tersebut, apakah hanya pembicaraan biasa atau metafora tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang mereka,

tetapi, tak apalah.

“Aku ingin tinggal di sini suatu saat nanti.”

“Mmm, hmm.”

“Oppa mau tidak?”

Tak ragu-ragu, Minho menjawab, “Tentu saja.”

Keduanya tidak menyuarakan yang berikutnya, tetapi mereka sama-sama mengerti, bahwa dalam hati mereka mengucapkan, _setelah semuanya beres_.


	9. saint brieuc

( _snow falls at the bay,_  
_you light up the car,_  
_telling me bedtime stories._  
_you take your sketch,_  
_sing for me,_  
_and write scrapped, unfinished goals on the window glass;_  
_after your puffed breath._  
_you said_  
_that night is the time_  
_for art._ )

Yang berikutnya mereka sadari adalah: mereka memang ingin pergi lebih jauh lagi. Minho berkata mungkin usia mereka benar-benar masa saat mereka butuh kebebasan.

“Mungkin alasan terbaik kita adalah karena kita lebih baik begini.”

“Mungkin kita akan bahagia jika di sana,” Krystal menambahi, “jika kita berhasil menjadi penyanyi. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu menyenangkannya berlari begini.”

Minho menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang mereka sewa itu, melaju di jalan yang mulai ramai karena hari hampir malam dan orang-orang berlomba untuk kembali ke rumah dengan cepat, karena pertanda cuaca yang (sepertinya) akan kembali buruk untuk ukuran akhir Februari.

“Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, ya?” Krystal menekuk kedua kakinya di atas kursinya sembari menyandarkan kepala pada jendela yang tertutup rapat. “Yang kutahu dari para senior, mereka akan berpesta sampai tengah malam, sementara itu yang di bawah umur akan dipulangkan ke hotel. Apa mereka masih melakukan itu?”

“Sejauh yang kutahu, tidak ada perubahan. Mereka mungkin masih berpesta di Paris sekarang, satu hari setelah konser. Atau mungkin mereka sudah pulang?”

“Mungkin konsernya dua hari berturut-turut?”

Minho mengangkat bahu. “Bisa jadi.”

Krystal mengamati kuku-kukunya. “Sebelum debut, saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat kunantikan.”

Segala yang terjadi di belakang sana sekarang seperti kilasan balik kilat saja di depan mata Minho. Dua tahun yang lalu mereka debut dalam satu grup _co-ed_ lelaki-perempuan, tetapi selama tiga kali perilisan, mereka tidak menunjukkan hasil yang bagus. Penampilan-penampilan yang mereka lakukan sekarang sudah menjadi samar-samar, Minho bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sebagian di antaranya. Tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar dibanggakan dari itu semua, pikirnya, karena pada akhirnya agensi pun memilih untuk tidak mengaktifkan mereka, dan kontrak yang sebenarnya hanya berjalan dua tahun (masa percobaan, sebutnya) itu pun seolah-olah dibiarkan menguap begitu saja.

Minho dan Krystal debut dengan cibiran dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka, yang mengatai bahwa sebenarnya yang paling baik untuk mereka adalah tidak meninggalkan kesempatan besar pendidikan yang pernah ditawarkan pada mereka untuk hal ini.

Krystal juga nampaknya sedang memikirkan hal yang sama, oleh karena itu Minho memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya.

#

Mereka mengenali Saint Brieuc dengan sekali berkeliling. Minho mengambil banyak foto sementara Krystal menyetir. Termasuk mengambil video Krystal yang sedang bernyanyi, kemudian merasa malu dan berusaha untuk menutupi kamera. Krystal bercerita tentang sedikit hal yang ia tahu tentang Saint Brieuc, tentang seorang teoris musik yang baru saja ia kenal dari kuliah beberapa hari yang lalu, yang punya relasi dengan tempat ini.

Giliran Minho yang menyetir saat hari hampir tengah malam, setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang menjual makanan manis terakhir di tengah kota. Mereka melintasi tempat yang bersalju tipis, Krystal yang pertama kali mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Mereka berhenti di tepian, dan sama-sama sepakat untuk tidak mencari tempat menginap, dan kembali ke La Roche sur Yon besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Krystal menekuk kakinya lagi ke atas kursi, kemudian menyalakan lampu mobil. Ia bersandar pada jendela, menghadap Minho, Minho memelankan makannya karena Krystal mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari bangku belakang.

Perempuan itu kemudian bicara sambil mulai menggoreskan pensilnya, “Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran.”

“Apa, coba?” Minho tertawa sambil berusaha menengok isi buku sketsa, tetapi Krystal memeluk bukunya.

“Pangeran itu tidak betah berada di kerajaan, lalu mencoba masuk barisan ksatria. Tapi, raja punya tahta untuknya.”

“Krystal, jika kau—”

“Tidak,” sanggah Krystal sambil memeluk bukunya lagi, “aku tidak menggambarmu dalam baju kerajaan, oppa! Sungguh! Aku hanya,” ia memutus sebentar, dahinya berkerut untuk sebuah detil pada gambarnya, “ingin bercerita dongeng sebelum tidur. Dulu, ibuku sering melakukannya untuk menghiburku.”

Minho menunggu kalimat berikutnya, tetapi pada akhirnya Krystal hanya bernyanyi dengan suara rendah.

Dulu, saat lagu pertama mereka, yang Minho ingat adalah suara Krystal yang begitu merdu dan lembut untuk irama ballad itu. Andai saja pasar menyukainya sama seperti Minho mengagumi suara itu ... tetapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Mereka tidak sukses di sana, mungkin itu adalah cara bagi Minho agar ia bisa menikmati suara itu untuknya sendiri, jauh di sini.

Minho selesai makan, selesai pula Krystal dengan sketsanya. Ia memberikannya pada Minho. Pemuda itu mengamati detil pada gambar, gambar dirinya di balik meja, sedang menuliskan sesuatu, saat Krystal berbalik. Minho mengamatinya diam-diam, sedang mengembuskan napas pada kaca, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Dihapusnya lagi dengan napas yang baru, lalu mengulangi hal serupa.

Minho berkedip pelan. Ia menikmati setiap gerakan Krystal. Ia enggan sekali menyerahkan kembali buku itu karena tidak ingin menganggu, tetapi Krystal sendiri yang mengambil bukunya.

“Bagaimana?”

“Seperti biasa. Bagus sekali.”

“Biarkan aku menggambarmu lagi.” Krystal berkata seolah-olah cuek, tetapi ia tersenyum saat mulai menggoreskan pensil pada kertas kosong. “Malam adalah waktu untuk seni.”

“Dan sepertinya aku adalah seni favoritmu,” Minho bermaksud untuk bercanda.

Krystal tiba-tiba saja mengangguk. “Oppa tahu itu.”

Minho menggumpal kertas karton pembungkus rotinya, melemparkannya begitu saja ke belakang, lalu memundurkan posisi kursinya berikut sudut sandarannya.

Ia terhanyut nyanyian Krystal berikutnya, lalu yang ia tahu berikutnya adalah, saat membuka mata kembali, Krystal sudah menekuk dirinya di kursi di sisinya, membungkus diri dengan selimut tipis dari penginapan di La Roche, buku sketsa barusan ada di pangkuan Minho.

Sketsa ia dan Krystal bertopang pada sebuah birai, menghadap matahari terbenam.


	10. paris

( _we take a longer route;_  
 _mapping the dark alleys._  
 _i name them_  
 _‘stars’._  
 _for the first time,_  
 _you are hopeless_  
 _about naming._  
 _it’s just the sae;_  
 _for the sky_  
 _it is stars that are white_  
 _in the dark,_  
 _and these ones,_  
 _dark in the white._  
 _opposition._ )

Dan, pada awal minggu, saat awan mendung mulai perlahan-lahan menyingkir dari Paris, mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berjalan kaki di sekeliling Paris. Menjauh dari Eiffel, mengabaikan Seine, mencari jalan-jalan yang lebih kecil, pertokoan yang lebih sepi, pedagang yang lebih jauh dari pusat kota, mencari aroma roti yang lebih syahdu karena jauh dari bau polusi.

Bagi Minho dan Krystal, memetakan Paris masihlah sebuah pekerjaan rumah. Pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya selesai akhir minggu kemarin, tetapi karena konser itu mengingatkan mereka pada hal-hal yang tidak ingin diulang lagi, mereka mencari waktu lain.

“Kita akan membuat peta gang-gang gelap ini,” kelakar Minho. “Titik-titik yang baik jika kita ingin berlari, atau merenungi kehidupan.”

“Hmm?”

“Bintang,” sebut Minho, “bintangnya Paris.”

“Huh?” Krystal menelengkan kepala, berjalan lebih pelan sesaat kemudian. “Maksudmu, oppa?”

“Titik-titik. Seperti bintang, ‘kan? Titik-titik gelap di Paris. Jika kita lihat di udara, pasti bagian-bagian gelap itu menarik.”

Krystal tertawa kecil setelah berpikir sesaat, ia memukul ringan lengan Minho. Kemudian, pembicaraan beralih pada, “Apa ada seseorang yang kembali menanyakanmu, oppa?”

Minho mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. “Aku sengaja tidak membuka kotak masuk surel.”

“Baguslah, karena kupikir mereka belum jera.”

Minho mengamati cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung yang mulai menerangi kota, tetapi mereka memasuki gang kecil lainnya, yang berarti masih ada banyak ruang untuk kegelapan. “Kau mendapatkannya?”

“Iya. Surat resmi, penawaran.”

Cara Krystal menceritakannya jauh lebih baik daripada cara ia menangani perasaan hatinya saat menerima telepon dari ayahnya.

“Abaikan?”

Krystal mengangguk riang. “Tentu saja.”

Minho mencoba untuk memberanikan diri, semogaa Krystal tidak marah, “Serius, Krystal, panggung, menyanyi, penggemar, warna kesukaan kita menjadi cahaya di sebuah konser ... bagaimana?”

“Memang tidak mudah.” Krystal berhenti pada satu titik, bersandar pada tembok, menunduk sebentar. Saat ia mengangkat pandangan, Minho berdiri di hadapannya, _seperti biasa_ , sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia minta tetapi selalu Minho lakukan untuk menenangkannya. “Tapi aku sudah dikecewakan satu kali. Mereka seharusnya bisa mendebutkan kita dengan cara lain. Dengan cara yang lebih kreatif. Tidak mengabaikan kita setelah _flop_  berkali-kali. Mereka seharusnya bisa memperbaikinya, tetapi mereka malah menghancurkan mimpi kita, dan baru sekarang ingin membangunnya lagi—tanpa meminta maaf?” Krystal menggeleng-geleng. “Aku mencoba untuk bijak dengan caraku sendiri.”

“Kau akan menghabiskan waktu selama lima tahun bersamaku di sini. Tidak dengan orang-orang yang berlatih bersamamu, beberapa dari mereka adalah sobat kentalmu ... dengan ayah dan ibumu, juga kakakmu.”

“Lebih baik begitu. Di sini adalah cara terbaik untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru.”

Lalu, tahu-tahu, Minho ditarik oleh Krystal, lalu mereka berciuman di bayang-bayang itu.

Minho mengabaikan semua kekhawatiran yang masih tersisa.


	11. vallauris

( _your fingertips_  
 _trace the crack_  
 _in the pot you just made._  
 _are we the crack;_  
 _or the cracked part?_ )

Pemilik studio keramik itu adalah paman seorang teman, alasan bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan potongan harga khusus dalam _workshop_ satu hari untuk pembuatan keramik tersebut.

Krystal, seperti biasa, untuk apapun dalam hal seni, selalu antusias. Dia yang lebih cepat mempelajari dan menyukainya. Dia sudah berbicara banyak tentang korelasi Picasso dan tempat ini, tentang bagaimana sejarah singkat tokoh bersejarah dalam seni itu membantu berkembangnya keramik Vallauris, dan Minho adalah pendengar yang setia.

Perempuan itu mendapat ide untuk membuat sebuah vas bunga langsing untuk diletakkan di ruang tengah flat kecilnya. Minho ingat, ada beberapa tangkai gerbera yang diawetkannya di sana. Gerbera itu berwarna seputih gading, dengan bagian tengah berwarna merah jambu. Krystal pernah menunjukkan toko yang menjualnya, yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan toko cokelat favorit Minho.

Selalu ada yang salah dalam percobaan, dan Krystal melakukannya di kali pertama.

Entah bagaimana, Minho tak mengerti, entah Krystal sempat menjatuhkannya atau hanya karena ia baru belajar, vas itu retak.

Jari jenjang Krystal menelusurinya, dan dia menelengkan kepala. Pose yang selalu dibuatnya setiap kali dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Retak ....” Dengan menilai ekspresinya, Minho mengira Krystal hanya sedang memikirkan desain berikutnya. Namun tidak. “Mari kita lihat, oppa,” Krystal berucap sembari menyingkirkan rambutnya yang tak sempat ia sisir ke belakang telinganya, “dengan bombardir surel dan panggilan dari agensi itu ... jadi apakah kita yang retak ... atau kitalah retakan itu?”

Minho menghentikan gerakan kakinya di mesin sederhana pembuat keramik. “Maksudmu?  Sungguh, aku tidak paham.” Minho berusaha tersenyum, mengapresiasi Krystal, tetapi perempuan itu tak membalasnya.

“Apakah kita menghancurkan rancangan mereka, kita sebagai retakan itu—atau semua tetap seperti pada awalnya, merekalah yang membuat _keretakan besar_ itu?”

Minho tertawa hambar setelah berpikir beberapa saat, lalu tawa itu juga menular pada Krystal.

“Serius, oppa, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berpikir keras saat kita sedang bersantai.” Ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Aku hanya kepikiran. Tadi malam aku menerima tawaran baru lagi lewat surel. Kali ini iklan.”

“Terima saja, asalkan mereka mau terbang ke Paris untuk bekerja di sini.”

Krystal terkekeh ringan. “Seandainya benar-benar mereka lakukan?”

“Tidak akan,” sanggah Minho. “Mereka punya terlalu banyak pertimbangan.”

“Dan kita lebih bahagia di sini,” tambah Krystal, “untuk diganggu oleh hal-hal seperti itu.”


	12. bordeaux

( _you call the lights_  
 _above the water_  
 _‘pendant’._ )

Krystal mengenakan mantel Minho (lagi), yang panjang hingga selututnya. Berwarna merah marun, dengan kancing-kancing hitam yang secara tersembunyi (tanpa diketahui Krystal karena Minho mengganti yang asli diam-diam saat pertama kali tiba di Prancis, pada seorang penjahit yang berkenalan dengannya secara kebetulan di stasiun) memiliki inisial K.

Di seberang mereka, didampingi rerumputan dan bunga-bunga kecil Sungai Garonne, Place de la Bourse berdiri dengan cahaya senja bercampur cahaya malam. Krystal berhenti memotret untuk beberapa saat, sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan sejak sampai ke sini hanyalah memotret saja dan tidak terlalu mengamatinya secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Matanya tertuju pada sungai, lalu ia bergumam, “Liontin.”

“Hm?” Minho meraba sakunya dengan was-was. _Benda itu_ masih ada. Ia mendadak panik, terlihat sekali di wajahnya, _jangan-jangan Krystal tahu_.

“Itu,” tambah perempuan itu, menunjuk pada refleksi bangunan dan cahaya lain pada permukaan air sungai, “seperti liontin.”

Minho mengembuskan napas panjang yang penuh kelegaan, ditangkap oleh Krystal dengan mudahnya. “Ada apa?”

Minho, yang merasa hampir saja kecolongan, memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekarang saja, daripada rencananya di lain hari akan ketahuan. Ia memiliki banyak daftar kemungkinan kesempatan untuk memberikan benda itu pada Krystal, tetapi mungkin saat ini lebih baik daripada yang lain. Sekalian sebagai hadiah karena tiket dadakan ke Bordeaux setelah jam kuliah pagi ini Krystal yang menanggung.

“Ini.” Minho mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kotaknya dengan cepat seolah sudah melatih dirinya berkali-kali untuk itu. “Hadiah kecil.”

Banyak yang hendak Krystal katakan saat Minho memasangkan kalung itu untuknya, tetapi ia hanya mampu membuka mulutnya. Baru berhasil ia ucapkan setelah beberapa kali mengagumi pantulan cahaya yang berganti dari biru ke kemerahan dari liontin yang berbentuk seperti daun dafnah itu.

“Apakah aku melupakan sesuatu hari ini?”

Senyuman Minho terkembang. “Tidak. Tidak perlu ada perayaan khusus untuk hadiah, ‘kan?”

Kemudian, ada gelak tawa sederhana yang benar-benar Minho hargai, “Konyol karena sebelum ini, gara-gara banyak hal yang terjadi, aku selalu berpikir hadiah itu ada sebagai balasan untuk hal yang tidak mengenakkan.”

“Itu tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Hadiah ya hadiah, Krystal.”

“Oh, ayolah, oppa, apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga mendapatkan ini?”

Minho merangkul tangan Krystal, “Hadiah, ya hadiah.”


	13. saint étienne

( _i take a picture_  
 _of you;_  
 _with flowers_  
 _in front of a building_  
 _with the prettiest architecture_  
 _then you sprinkle_  
 _the snow you catch;_  
 _on the blue flowers._  
 _i_  
 _call_  
 _you_  
 _‘art’._ )

Minho harap ini salju terakhir di bulan Februari, karena ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan musim semi pertamanya di Prancis.

Namun, berlawanan dengannya, saat hujan salju tipis itu, Krystal mengabari bahwa ia sedang berada di dekat toko bunga favoritnya, tidak ingin pulang sekarang meski Minho menawari piza yang hangat, karena, tentu saja,

salju.

Dan Minho menjadi Minho yang biasa, tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu sendirian di luar sana karena langit seperti berkata bahwa bisa saja hujan salju itu menjadi lebat seketika.

“Lihat, saljunya juga sudah berhenti.”

“Masih ada.” Minho mendongak, lalu menengadahkan tangannya. Bulir-bulir halus masih tertampung di sana, dengan cepat meleleh dan menghilang. “Ayo kita pulang. Kau belum makan siang, dan sekarang sudah sore sekali.”

Krystal menggenggam buket bunga yang dibelinya, katanya ia butuh referensi tetapi Minho meragukannya; Krystal membeli yang cukup mahal, dengan kertas pembungkus yang cantik, dengan model antik, walaupun seperti kertas tua.

“Tapi, foto aku dulu.” Ia mundur ke arah tembok toko bunga itu, yang berwarna biru muda cerah dan memiliki jendela putih yang kontras.

“Lama sekali kau di sini.” Minho pun menerima ponsel Krystal.

“Aku mengobrol dengan pemiliknya. Mana tahu aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu di sini, kapan-kapan.” Krystal menyengir. Sementara menunggu Minho mencari menu kamera, atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu karena lelaki itu suka sekali model ponselnya dan aplikasi-aplikasi menarik yang selalu diperbaruinya, Krystal menyentuh bunganya, lalu menengadahkan tangan. “Bunga ini dia dapatkan dari kebun temannya di Saint-Étienne.”

Minho mengamati itu setelah ia menemukan menu kamera, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung memberi aba-aba. Krystal mendapatkan bulir-bulir salju, lalu sebelum meleleh, ia taburkan salju itu itu pada bunga biru di tangannya. Mungkin tangannya lebih dingin, sehingga salju itu tak sempat mencair—atau, bulir-bulirnya hanya bertambah besar seiring mendung yang terus menghampiri?

 _Seni_.

Minho memotret itu diam-diam. Lalu, setelah puas, barulah ia berkata, “Posemu.”

Krystal bersandar pada tembok, satu kaki diangkatnya untuk ‘menginjak’ tembok itu, dan ia tersenyum. Setelah beberapa kali berganti pose, barulah ia meminta ponselnya kembali. Ia mengangguk-angguk. “Bagus. Terima kasih, oppa! Sekarang, ini untukmu.”

Minho tertawa. Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya.

“Apakah ini _hadiah ya hadiah_?”

Krystal menggeleng, wajahnya penuh makna. “Ini karena oppa adalah Choi Minho. Terima kasih telah menjadi Choi Minho.”

“Aku tidak mengerti rasa terima kasih macam apa itu.” Namun, Minho tetap menarik tubuh Krystal untuk dipeluknya. “Terima kasih.”


	14. reims

( _you talk about wine_  
 _and grapes_  
 _and red_  
 _and then;_  
 _apples._  
 _you say you start to see life in red._  
 _you,_  
 _later that day,_  
 _after we talk about more days to spend in france_  
 _and how we accept the fact_  
 _and put an embroidery flower_  
 _on the stitch of our wounds,_  
 _wear red_  
 _on your lips._ )

Minho menghampiri Krystal di depan sebuah kelas, di dekat rerumputan, tak jauh dari gerbang masuk. Krystal menggeser diri dan memberikan Minho ruang, walau sempit di atas kursi panjang yang juga harus mereka bagi dengan orang-orang lain yang sama sibuknya dengan laptop mereka seperti Krystal.

“Kita bebas tugas malam ini, ‘kan?” Minho mengamati Krystal dan apa yang tengah ia ketik.

“Hmmm,” jawab Krystal tanpa menatap balik lawan bicaranya, “suatu hal yang menyenangkan di tengah-tengah minggu. Punya rencana lain?” Krystal melirik sebentar.

“Reservasi.” Minho memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, berupa pembicaraan di sebuah ruang obrolan antara ia dan seseorang dengan cara yang sepertinya resmi. “Hari sudah mulai hangat. Kurasa beberapa hari lagi angin musim semi akan datang.” Minho memandang sekeliling, melihat sekitar yang sudah mulai dimandikan cahaya matahari. Yang lebih hangat, yang lebih menjanjikan.

“Jadi, makan malam di atap sudah boleh dilakukan tanpa kau memaksaku memakai mantel, oppa?” Krystal setengah tertawa. “Karena, setelah melihat ini, kupikir ini waktunya aku memakai baju favoritku ... setelah sekian lama.”

“Kau membawa sesuatu yang menarik dari Seoul?”

“Tentu saja.” Krystal mengangguk cepat. “Aku pernah memakainya satu kali, ingat tidak, saat pesta perayaan debut kita? Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan memakainya lagi.”

Begitu ringan Krystal mengatakannya, Minho lega sekali. Ia juga sudah mulai merasa lebih tenang, mulai merayakan kebahagiaannya di Paris dengan selalu tersenyum setiap ia berangkat tidur pada malam hari, dan ia sudah bisa mengabaikan banyak pesan tawaran tanpa harus merasa berat lagi. Mimpi yang hancur adalah bagian dari kehidupan, sementara memulai lagi dari awal adalah keajaiban yang bisa dibuat sendiri.

“Pukul delapan?” Krystal memastikan ulang jadwal yang ia lihat dari cuplikan obrolan tadi.

“Akan kuketuk pintumu sepuluh menit sebelumnya.”

“ _As you wish_.” Krystal benar-benar serius memandangnya kali ini, dengan senyuman yang selalu Minho harapkan.

#

Minho ingin mundur kembali dan mengganti pakaiannya saat mendapati Krystal _seperti ini_ di ambang pintu flatnya. Sayang sekali ia tidak membawa jas formal!

 _Cocktail dress_ itu berwarna hitam, A-line, tetapi bagian bawahnya dicoraki bunga _myrtle_ merah yang besar-besar. Sepatunya hanya sepatu balet hitam biasa, tetapi yang utama bukan semua hal tersebut bagi Minho; melainkan lipstik merah yang cocok sekali dengan bunga-bunga _myrtle_ itu.

“Tenang saja,” ucap Krystal seakan-akan sudah membaca pikiran Minho. “Kita tetap cocok. Untung saja kau bawa kemeja semi-formal yang begitu,” tunjuknya pada kemeja polos berwarna abu-abu milik Minho. “Tidak ada masalah.”

“Yang jadi masalah adalah lipstik merahmu,” komentar Minho sambil menahan senyumannya.

“Maksudku memang seperti itu.” Krystal tersenyum miring. “Aku memang suka membuat masalah. Apalagi setelah aku menyukai warna merah belakangan ini.” Lantas ia menggamit tangan Minho, berjalan dengan langkah yang sama lebarnya dengan Minho.

#

Saat mereka menunggu menu yang mereka pesan, pasangan yang duduk di belakang Krystal membicarakan tentang _wine_ dari Reims yang mereka inginkan, dan keduanya hanya tersenyum.

Minho membaca pikiran Krystal. “Tidak sekarang.”

“Di _Nona Julie_ , bagiku, anggurlah yang membuat kekacauan.” Senyuman Krystal sedikit misterius. Ia menyimpan referensi itu untuk nanti, saat mereka lebih serius dan memikirkan lebih banyak tentang teater dan musik dan komposisi ketimbang menikmati malam menjelang musim semi mereka di sini. “Aku ingin bersantai saja. Aku rindu apel, omong-omong,” katanya, menyinggung kembali pai apel yang dipesannya tadi.

“Seingatku kau baru saja membeli sekeranjang apel kemarin pagi.”

“Kubuat jus ... habis dalam satu hari.”

“Dan itu adalah alasan kau tidak mau ikut makan bersamaku sampai malam.”

Krystal nyengir seperti anak kecil, Minho hanya menggeleng-geleng.

“Aku ingin mendaftar di teater kampus,” mulai Krystal untuk topik lain. “Dan paduan suara.”

“Siap untuk menyanyi lagi, eh?”

“Tentu saja. Aku sudah punya banyak rencana untuk ke depannya, di Paris. Atau Prancis seutuhnya. Kita sudah berkeliling ke beberapa tempat, dan aku yakin ... aku bisa memulai dan memiliki banyak hal di sini. Bagaimana denganmu, oppa?”

“Mungkin hanya kuliah saja dulu. Atau kerja paruh waktu. Aku tidak bisa merangkap-rangkap sepertimu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kita punya cara masing-masing.”

Minho menelisik hingga ke bagian terdalam yang bisa ia jangkau dari mata Krystal. “Kau tidak melakukan ini sebagai pelarian, ‘kan?”

Krystal, telah mengantisipasinya, menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku memang ingin melakukannya, sebagai Krystal, sebagai Jung Soojung, yang baru, yang berani memulai mimpi yang lain.”

Senyuman Minho terbentuk perlahan, dan seiring dengan itu, ia menggenggam tangan Krystal di atas meja. “Aku senang aku mengatakan _ya_ di malam itu, di pembicaraan yang membuat putus asa ... saat salah satu perwakilan agensi berkata bahwa kita tidak punya harapan, dan sistem kontrak pendek yang baru itu tidak menjanjikan apa-apa ....”

“Aku, dulunya, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika masa-masa latihan itu diakhiri oleh penampilan-penampilan yang gagal, dan aku tidak bisa mencapai puncak. Ternyata ... tidak seperti itu juga. Ada hal yang lebih baik. Terima kasih telah bersamaku, oppa.”

Sebelum menatap Krystal kembali, pandangan Minho menyapu lampu-lampu kota yang menghangat di bawah langit hitam tanpa bintang. Ketika berakhir di Krystal, binar puas mewarnai matanya. “Apa yang kita alami ... memang hal yang di luar bayangan kita, tapi, dulu kita lupa, bahwa artinya bisa saja baik—atau malah lebih dari itu.”

“Satu pelajaran menuju kedewasaan, huh?” Krystal menelengkan kepala. “Dan kita jadi lebih berani karena ini. Berani gagal, termasuk juga, karena akhirnya tidak mesti sesuatu yang buruk.”

Minho mengangguk sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Krystal.

* * *

.

a/n: Nona Julie — buku karya August Strindberg


	15. strasbourg

( _it is the day_  
 _when we see_  
 _the first flower_  
 _in our secret garden_  
 _near the port_  
 _of a small river._ )

Flat mereka berada di posisi yang strategis, ada jalan kecil menuju taman yang asri, yang walaupun diapit oleh gedung-gedung tinggi, tetap bisa hidup dengan bunga-bunga dan pohon yang teduh.

Krystal mulai sering pergi ke sana setelah menemukannya di minggu-minggu penghujung musim dingin, dan ia lebih banyak mengerjakan tugas di sana, baik bersama Minho atau sendirian.

Hari itu, ia mengajak Minho, ia merasa harus. Meskipun Minho menolak karena hanya ingin tidur siang dengan damai saja di hari Minggu, ia mendesak, dan berkata bahwa Minho boleh saja tidur di bahunya jika mau.

“Aku mencium aroma sungai,” Minho memulai sebuah pembicaraan karena ia butuh sesuatu sebagai penghilang kantuk. Ia meninggalkan ponsel yang biasanya ia pakai untuk bermain _game_ , “dari sini, nyata sekali.”

“Aku tidak tahu sungai punya aroma.” Krystal mendelik sebentar. “Dan, ya, memang, di dekat sini ada sungai, ‘kan?”

Minho tak menjawab. Krystal merasakan kekosongan di bangku di sisinya. Krystal tergerak sebentar, lalu meninggalkan komputer jinjingnya.

Minho sedang membungkuk di ujung bangku, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang menarik di kaki bangku tersebut.

“Oppa?”

Minho duduk tegak kembali dengan wajah puas, senyuman lebarnya seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia tak pernah merasakan kantuk. “Lihatlah ke sini.”

Krystal turut menengok, dan, di dekat kaki Minho, bunga kecil merah jambu mekar dengan lebarnya.

“Musim semi sudah datang.”


End file.
